Infected
by derek of spades
Summary: A story based in a universe where humanity is trying to survive in a world slowly being taken over by diclonius.


It was far away from the island where it all began...

The wedding had been beautiful, the guests cheered as the beautiful bride walked down the aisle clinging to her joyous husband's arm. They threw rice and congratulated them.

It was at the reception that Tom met the strange woman. He thought nothing of the encounter until later.  
"Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be bedding her soon" said the beautiful woman, long pink hair cascaded down her back and she had a tight fitting red dress on. If he wasn't so enamoured with his wife he might have called her beautiful.  
"I beg your pardon?" he asked, deeply embarrassed by what he thought she said.  
"Oh nothing. Enjoy your wedding night" she said cryptically and walked away. He could have sworn he felt something brush against him. Shaking his head slightly he returned to his beautiful wife.  
She gazed at him with such love that all thoughts of the strange woman quickly vanished.  
He kissed her tenderly. She blushed and gently pushed him away.  
"Save it for tonight my love" she whispered.

That night they made passionate, tender and awkward love.

A few months later he was watching the news when she came in holding a stick in her hand, beaming like a sunrise.  
_Breaking news, communications are down from the island where the outbreak started. People are worried the infection may be spreading. Keep posted for more news at nine._  
Tom turned off the TV, shuddering at the thought of the violence and infection spreading and focused on his happy wife.  
"Tom, I'm pregnant!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. He was so happy he felt like his heart would burst.  
"Oh honey that's wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Despite everyone's hopes the infection and the violence did spread. And fast.  
Only a few short months saw his town swarmed with pink haired woman with the psychic hands... They killed and infected as they went. It was a horror that the world had never seen before. People weren't just killed, but tortured too.  
It really was the end of the world. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that his wife and future child needed his protection. Turning he helped his wife up from the rock she was sitting on. They were a rag tag bunch of survivors who had taken to the forests in hope of salvation. The wandering was ceaseless but at least they were safe... for now.  
The day grew dim quickly under the cover of the trees. As they lay down on their torn blankets his wife suddenly screamed.  
"The baby!" she yelled through the pain. Thankfully there was a midwife in their group and the baby was delivered safely. But after the woman handed their child to her wife she suddenly went pale and ran off. Tom was confused, what had happened?  
He pulled back the blanket to look at his tiny daughter. His wife was cooing to the baby tenderly. Then he saw what had freaked the midwife out. The horns... the hair... she was one of them!  
"Isn't she beautiful honey?" murmured his wife, completely unaware of the monster she held in her arms.  
"Put her down. NOW!" he screamed.  
His wife looked up at him with large liquid eyes.  
"No" she whispered. He saw in her eyes that she knew what their daughter was.  
"We can't let her live, she'll be the end of us all!" he urged, trying to be quiet so as not to alarm the others.  
"She's still our daughter!" his wife cried broken heartedly.  
It was then that he wrenched the child from her arms. She reached out, begged him to stop.  
He ran to a nearby waterfall, standing at the top with the mist ruffling his hair.  
_I have to do this, for all our sakes. _He told himself. The little girl gurgled at him, her luminous eyes full of that wonder that all newborns have. He closed his eyes and held her out over the edge.  
"Don't do it Tom, please don't do it" cried his wife over the rushing of the water. She could barely walk but she had managed to follow him. Tears streamed down her face like a miniature replica of the crashing water below them.  
"She'll kill us all!" he screamed and with a mighty roar threw their child off the cliff.  
His wife gave him a strange look. Then before he could stop her she jumped.  
"Noooo!" he cried. But it was too late. In that single moment he had lost everything he held dear. The luminous eyes of his daughter appeared before his closed eyes. So knowing.  
Then he thought back to their wedding day... the stranger! It was him. _Dear god it was me! _He realised. Indeed without knowing it he had been infected...  
Taking a deep breath he looked at the bloodied waters below him.  
And he ever so quietly slipped over the edge.  
_I'll see you in hell, daughter..._


End file.
